Implementations of the claimed invention generally may relate to wireless communication, and in particular to signal measurements in distributed antenna systems.
FIG. 1 conceptually illustrates a centralized antenna system (CAS) 100 and a distributed antenna system (DAS) 120. CAS 100 may include enhanced node B (eNB) 110, which may be referred to in other contexts as a base station. eNB 110 may include a number of antennas that are physically collocated with the node. In this sense the antenna(s) are centralized with respect to eNB 110.
In DAS 120, multiple antennas 140-0, 140-1, etc. (collectively “antennas 140) for one eNB 130 may be located physically far apart from each other. Unlike CAS 100, the cells associated with antennas 140 may not overlap completely. For example, the cell associated with antenna 140-0 may cover a substantial area that the call associated with antenna 140-2 does not, and vice versa. Antennas 140 may be connected to eNB 130 through, for example, optical fiber that may minimize the transmission delay from eNB 130 to/from the remote antennas 140. FIG. 1 shows one exemplary DAS 120 in which eNB 130 has four remote antennas 140, although the technique herein is not limited in this regard.
Due to the distributed, physically remote nature of antennas 140 in DAS 120 some issues in signal measurement may arise.